What Is and Will Always Be
by Redzy
Summary: When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever. Naley. Completed.
1. Lucas: Their Family

What Is and Will Always Be

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. Probably Lucas, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Brooke and maybe Dan or even Skills. I was also thinking of a funny chapter with Chris Keller. Nothing mean, cause I do like his character, but his funny side. The first chapter will be Lucas. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue.

By the way: Always and Forever, my other story, is still in progress, I just have some writers block, I am not giving up on it. I think once I get this story idea out of my system it will be much easier to write .

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

**Lucas: Their Family**

"_Being happy doesn't mean you're perfect. It just means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections ."_

When I see them together, I see happiness.

Even when they are screaming at each other, no matter how much hate comes from their mouths, you can still see the love in their eyes. They respect each other. They know each other. They know each other so well that they can hit where it hurts when they need to. That is what makes fights so hard for them. When they need to hit hard, they can. However, they have the strength not to. Nathan and Haley trust each other with each of their hearts. They know how to break the other's heart. They just cannot bear to do so. That is Love, Ladies and Gentlemen.

Nathan and Haley. They have something that we all dream of getting. True Love. Not perfect love, but it is that forever kind of love. I know, I know, I am the writer. But words are kind of useless when it comes to Nathan and Haley. Nothing can describe them. Perfect, no. Ideal, never. Always. Yes. Forever. Definitely . Always and forever, that is the only way to describe them.

They do not define their happiness by their money or their stations in life. They judge it by each other. If they are together, they world fades away behind them. They are the sun in the otherwise dark world.

When Nathan and Haley first started seeing each other, the first thing I thought was trouble. Haley claimed it was only to help me, but I knew this was going to lead to something big. I, however, never thought that this would be a good big thing. Never in a million years. She was my best friend. Above anything, her happiness was the most important. Moreover, she felt the same for me. Our bond is strong, but nothing like her and Nathan's.

It killed me the day Haley said she had feelings for him. She was so nervous about it. Crazy even. So sure, it was nothing but a stupid crush. Nothing would come of it. I was somewhat scared that she would choke me when she was tying my tie because her mind was somewhere else.

Nathan, I think, was very confused by the new development in his life. Haley was not a girl who would just fall at his feet. She was someone who would challenge him. Someone that wouldn't put up with his crap or attitude. In addition, he sure fell. He fell quite hard for Haley James. It sounds weird to say Haley James now, because Haley Scott sounds so much better.

You could see a change in his actions from the first day of seeing her. She brought out the best for him. She changed him. No, she brought out what was inside of him all along. Haley loves him. Not just for the basketball. But for what was underneath all of that. His heart. His soul. She loved him in spite his flaws. Nathan wanted to be a good person for her. His own inspiration for change. He did something he never did before the day he kissed her, he let someone through. He let her in.

Haley, on the other hand, was an amazing girl. Four point something grade point average. Kind, loving, and willing to do anything for anyone. Someone with impeccable taste. She knew she went out on a very thin line when she chose to trust him. It looks to me like she made the right choice.

They grew so close so fast that you would think they would have fused to the hip. Their intimacy was each other, their bond and friendship, and feelings, no really their bedroom.

When I saw the wedding bands on both of their left ring fingers, my first reaction was to scream. But when I stopped and thought about it, it looked right. I saw nothing wrong. I knew that they were in for a world of pain, not from each other, but from others. The judgment would kill anyone else, but Nathan and Haley, they both stuck through it.

Then came Chris Keller. He showed Haley Something different. Her secret dream, which she had only shared with Nathan, was now a small possibility, getting bigger and bigger right in front of her eyes. Nathan was willing to give up his basketball for her, because she was his future. That was a side of Nathan that only I was privy too. He told me that. In addition, from that moment on, I never for a moment stopped rooting for them.

Nathan wanted to do anything to make her happy. The one mistake Haley made was not asking Nathan to come with her. She still did not realize that if she asked him to, he would have dropped his entire life to go on tour with her. To see her accomplish her dream. That was his dream now. Haley.

We all saw the hurt in his eyes when she left Tree Hill. Pain and suffering you only see when you lose apart of yourself. A part of your soul. Nathan, as hard as he tried, could not make himself forget her.

It hurt even more when she came back. She came back to a man that had already accepted his dream was gone. When it came back, when she came back, the shock combined with the emotions of her leaving came flooding back to him. The risk was too great. He had to make sure that their Always and forever was still their. Little did he know it never left.

It hurt me even more. I saw it when he looked at me, he blamed me. Nathan blamed me for coming to the team. If I had never joined the team, he would have never sought revenge on me, leading to the best thing that ever happened to him: Haley. He would have led a meaningless life, but at that moment he would do anything to escape the pain. But, he found his way back. He was her song. She was what he was listening to. They are meaning. The meaning of happiness.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I think Dan will be next, I am going to switch between positive and negative viewpoints, but they all are going to praise the couple!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!


	2. Dan: Their Enemy

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. Probably Lucas, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Brooke and maybe Dan or even Skills. I was also thinking of a funny chapter with Chris Keller. Nothing mean, cause I do like his character, but his funny side. This chapter will be Dan. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front. At least for Dan's because he was in jail he doesn't know what is happening with them.

By the way: Always and Forever, my other story, is still in progress, I just have some writers block, I am not giving up on it. I think once I get this story idea out of my system it will be much easier to write .

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

**Dan: Their Enemy**

"Love is like War...Easy to Start... Difficult to End... and Impossible to Forget."

Nathan and Haley. That was one big mistake.

The first signs were there when they started dating. My son wasn't seeing other girls on the side like he had done with Peyton. There were no run-ins in the morning with the couple. Nathan and Haley hardly fought. They worked together. That could not be good.

This girl was corrupting my son. She gave him the idea of his rights during me and Deb's separation. She was the one who helped him appeal to the court for emancipation. Haley was the one who stole my son from me. Something had to be done about this.

He was not in my house anymore. But, I was Dan Scott, nothingwould get in my way. This was one obstacle, it would not stop me for one minute.

I wanted to make this harder for him. I made him pay me back for the car i had given him. Now he couldn't pay his rent. But of course, Haley was there to the rescue. I hate that girl.

She was there to pick up the pieces. She had been able to give him one thing I didn't have time for: Emotional support. The 'I Love you's' were sickening.

When I heard from Nathan that they had gotten married, I was in denial. There was no way a son of mine would do something that completely stupid. Ruined his life, that's what he did to himself. There is no other way to describe them. A mistake.

This marriage was the first thing that Deb and me had agreed on in a long time, that is to destroy it. I, however, was convinced it would self destruct on its own. That if we just let time go on, money problems would sink in , the newlywed sex would wear off, and this 'thing' they were doing would just disappear.

But, Keith gave him a job. That son of a bitch was helping my son ruin his life. And Karen was already employing Haley at the Café. They were actually doing something that I could not believe they were doing. They were making it work.

My prayers were answered the day she left for the tour. The guy who convinced her to leave a husband and an education for music? He was a genius. He, I can't remember his name Caleb? Kyle? Chris? Chris that was his name, accomplished in two months what I was trying to do since they began dating.

When she left, I only had to do one thing: dissolve the marriage legally.

I attempted to do so by tricking her into signed the annulment papers. That failed. Then there was Nathan who was being a naïve little boy about the entire situation. Getting drunk and crying about one little bitch. Like that one girl was the end of the world. There is more to life than women, there is basketball.

I was oddly proud when he hit me. That was one thing Holly did take from him : his backbone. He was an absolute mess. That kid really disappoints me sometimes. Then SHE came back. God, I hate that girl. But lucky for me, the trust vanished. He still went to High Flyers, but you could tell that he was shaken. What he wanted was back.

I tried to keep him on a short leash when he came back to Tree Hill. Keep him focused on the game. But what was even better, he wasn't talking to Lucas anymore. Perfect. Just like old times.

We went on like normal. Then sometime terrible happened . I came back to the house one more to find Haley in Nathan's bed. He left her a note, but I was lucky enough to have been able to swipe it before she read it or even knew about it. Shake her a bit. Let her think it meant nothing.

However, they were back together. I attempted to scare Nathan with the whole baby issue but SHE was able to convince him otherwise.

After the shooting at the school, that cemented them together. Nathan had proposed again to her. He wanted her to have a wedding in front of their friends and family. Whatever.

Then, the best part is that his slut of a wife gets pregnant. So, he puts a Duke scholarship on the line. Then, everyone acts like this is a good thing. Whitie was saying he is handling is well, what I should have done. Sure.

At least my bastard son was smart enough to not get married and get a girl pregnant. I guess Karen didn't do horrible job.

I guess I am the only one who sees what this is going to do to the rest of his life.

I will be there when it all falls apart.

Preview for future chapter: Karen: Their Supporter

"When I see them together, I see them at their best. They are what each other needed to get through life. When they met, their lives began. Anything before that is pointless."

A/N: That was a hard chapter to write, hope you enjoyed it. There are only so many ways for Dan to express his hatred for them.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!


	3. Karen: Their Supporter

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. Probably Lucas, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Brooke and maybe Dan or even Skills. I was also thinking of a funny chapter with Chris Keller. Nothing mean, cause I do like his character, but his funny side. This chapter will be Dan. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front. At least for Dan's because he was in jail he doesn't know what is happening with them.

By the way: Always and Forever, my other story, is still in progress, I just have some writers block, I am not giving up on it. I think once I get this story idea out of my system it will be much easier to write .

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

**Karen: Their Supporter**

"_The person you marry should not be the one you can live with, but the one you cant live without." _

Those two are pretty special. Nathan and Haley. One name always associated with the other now.

Where to start. I have known Haley most of the years I have been a mom. I have in fact been her second mother when her other siblings were taking up her parent's time. Haley confided in me when she had no one else to turn to. I am unfortunately not the person she does that to anymore. As it should be. I love her like I love Lucas, my own son. I support her in anything she does.

Nathan was a different story. I hardly knew what he looked like until Lucas joined the basketball team, aside from a few random glimpses around town. He was a stranger, aside from his striking appearance similarities with Dan. But as Haley got closer and closer with Nathan and as she talked about him, I knew his similarities with Dan started and ended with his appearances.

They were good together. I heard Lucas always talking about how weird it was that his best friend and brother were dating, but I secretly think he was rooting for them more and more as he saw Nathan change right before his eyes.

I knew it broke Deb's heart when he emancipated himself. But, secretly, I was so happy for him. I knew he could do this. Nathan needed to get out of that environment. The houses he was in, both the beach house and Deb's house, were unstable and unhealthy environments.

When I heard from Deb that Nathan and Haley got married, I had many emotions running through my mind. Shocked. Surprised. Not Angry. I felt hurt. Hurt that I wasn't at the wedding. I felt as though I was a mother that missed her own daughter's wedding.

The one thing I never felt during that time was that this was a mistake or that it was wrong. Not for one second. I was just upset more than anything that I was not there.

I was also so scared for her. I knew young love. I was that young person in love. I was there, and I ended up. Broken Hearted, pregnant and all alone with no one to support me. But Haley was not me. And Nathan was definitely not Dan.

One thing that definitely cemented me supporter of their relationship was when I saw them together for the first time after the wedding. They stared into each others eyes, getting lost in each other. At that moment is when I knew. I knew that they were going to go the distance. They had something many don't, a love that will never fade.

Haley told later that it was Nathan's idea to get married. I was shocked and proud. Proud that Nathan was smart enough to know what he had and wouldn't let it go.

They both worked so hard together. Then, when Haley tried to pursue music, he was totally behind her. When I saw his face when she first preformed at Tric, I saw a look of adoration. He was just so proud of her, he just glowed.

Then Haley did something I never thought she would do. She left. I never saw someone lose the light in their eyes before. Before I saw Nathan after she left.

I remember when he told me at the River court that he would do anything to have her back. When I saw those tears fall from his eyes, I never doubted him for a second. He was heart broken. I knew Haley had to do what she needed to do, but it stilled hurt me to see him like this. It hurt to see Lucas go through this too. To see his own brother lose his wife, his soul mate.

When Haley came back from the tour, even though he wouldn't take her back right away, I saw that light in his eyes again. Everyone saw he face light up when someone talked about her. He just couldn't let someone break through that shell. That shell that was only broken once before. When Haley broke through it. I know this because I have dealt with three Scott shells already: Keith, Dan and my very own Lucas. So it is safe to say I have experience in that department.

When they finally reunited, they both looked like they were walking on air. When they told everyone they were renewing their vows, I was ecstatic. I would be able to see them I could see them show everyone their love. The ceremony was of course beautiful. Perfect, until later in the day. That fateful day…

When Haley had told me that Nathan jumped off that bridge, I couldn't believe it. She told me all he had done was say he loved her and then jump. Not even thinking about himself. I wanted to kiss him for his bravery and slap him for his stupidity.

Thank god he came out okay. He saved both Rachel and Cooper.

One thing that killed me was seeing Haley like that. Seeing just as vulnerable and upset as I had seen Nathan just a few months before when she was gone to. Both thinking that this was over. But those two can survive anything.

The baby. Baby James. All I can say about him is that he will be the most loved child in the world. I remember reminding Haley of that when she was hysterical in the café, thinking she was unfit to be a mother. I felt for her. I was in her shoes. But she had two things I didn't have when someone from the Scott clan knocked me up: man or husband that loved me and people that would help me through. She had both. Nathan would do anything for her. We all know it, without a doubt.

When I see them together, I see them at their best. They are what each other needed to get through life. When they met, their lives began. Anything before that is pointless. I can truly say that they helped me have faith in love again. After seeing so many people be hurt by love, they have stuck through all of those obstacles. I see love when I look at them.

Nothing can come between them. They truly are invincible.

Preview for Future Chapter: Peyton : Their Protector

"Nathan and Haley are just one big song. Sappy, Cheesy, and uplifting. They are the song that you want to play over and over again. They are truly the song that never ends."

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! I am so happy. I am on a role and I am starting the next one now.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop me a Review!


	4. Peyton: Their Protector

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. Probably Lucas, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Brooke and maybe Dan or even Skills. I was also thinking of a funny chapter with Chris Keller. Nothing mean, cause I do like his character, but his funny side. This chapter will be Dan. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front. At least for Dan's because he was in jail he doesn't know what is happening with them.

By the way: Always and Forever, my other story, is still in progress, I just have some writers block, I am not giving up on it. I think once I get this story idea out of my system it will be much easier to write .

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Peyton : Their Protector _

"Even the best fall down sometimes.Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.Out of the doubt that fills my mind,I somehow find...That You and I, Collide." Howie Day

Crazy thing to be asking me about. Nathan and Haley. I was the girl who had to watch her ex boyfriend be tamed by a girl that pops out of no where. Then, he marries her. I should be saying "Screw you , bitch!" right?

And I also should be jealous of the girl that no other girl could, including me. Make Nathan Scott a new person. 

I am mad I just said that because it is not true. He helped him become the man that he was all along. She helped him through his father baring down on him and killing his spirit. Haley made him open up. Haley also made him believe that basketball is the most important thing in the world.

So, should I be jealous of her? Hell, yes. 

What I mean is, who doesn't want that type of bond. Those two bring out the best in each other. Nathan made Haley show her music to the world. Without that push from him, she would have never went through that amazing part of her life, even if it did put a strain on her marriage. 

Believe me, I was no supporter of her leaving Nathan behind for the tour. 

"People always leave right?" but she proved people can come back. 

I thank her for that. 

Do I resent her for doing something I was unable to do? Not for a second. Nathan and Haley. What to say about those two love birds? Should I say they are the perfect couple who magically fell in love one sunny day. No. That would be lying. Should I say they locked eyes across a crowed room and fell in love at first sight? Not in a million years. 

Everyone sort of assumes that they have this perfect life. They got married and stayed married, very young, and have this beautiful son. 

Wrong again. If you think that, you don't know Nathan and Haley. 

You weren't there when it all started. When Haley was the timid sarcastic girl who wanted to help her best friend fit in with his dream, because Nathan , my boyfriend conned her into tutoring him to get back at Lucas. Complicated, right?

You weren't there when Nathan collapsed on the basketball court from taking steroids or when he first told her he originally only wanted for her to tutor him to hurt Lucas. And that is only the beginning. 

Your eyes haven't had to witness the tears from Haley, or have to look in Nathan's eyes and tell him his wife will be back, even when you know you may be lying to him. 

Nathan and Haley are anything but the perfect couple. They yell, they scream, and they hurt each other. But the one thing that separates them from couples that don't make it is that, despite all the hurt, they are able to forgive. Despite all of the hate in the world, they make love apparent. They work harder in a day than most of us do in a lifetime.

Nathan and Haley are just one big song. Sappy, Cheesy, and uplifting. They are the song that you want to play over and over again. They are truly the song that never ends.

They are the lyric that are untouchable. There is no song to describe them. So I picked a song that describes what I hope for them. Maybe you remember it. Good Old John Lennon for you all with "Hard Times Are Over" 

_It's been very hard,  
But it's getting easier now,  
Hard times are over, over for a while,_

The leaves are shining in the sun,  
And smiling inside,  
You and I watching each other on a street corner,  
Cars and buses and planes and people go by,

But we don't care,  
We want to know,  
We want to know in each other's eyes,  
That hard times are over, over for sometime,

Hard times are over,  
Hard times are over,  
Hard times are over, over for a while,

It's been very rough,  
But it's getting easier now,  
Hard times are over, over for a while,

The streams are twinkling in the sun,  
And I'm smiling inside,  
You and I walking together 'round the street corner,

_Hard times are over,  
Hard times are over,  
Hard times are over, over for a while._

I want them to keep going no matter what happens. It helps to see them together. It shows you it is possible to find that. What you have always been looking for.

I am not the person to go to for cheerful wisdom. But the one piece of optimistic advice I can give you is that if you are Lucky enough to find your "Nathan" or your "Haley", never let them go. 

Soul mates don't come along very often, hardly ever at all. 

These two, well they are the people we want to have and we want to be. If life gets in their way again, Life is going to have to face me first.

Preview for Future Chapter: The Chapter you all have been waiting for...The Chris Keller: Their obstacle

"That's right Chris Keller is in the house! Nathan and Haley… what can I say to make my old buddy Nate mad? Well, Haley is fine. Okay, I may be dead after doing this. But there is no way the world can make it without theChris Keller."

I liked ZuzuBlack 's "Wow! I really like this more and more with every chapter, I hope you do a 'Chris: their frustrator' or something hilarious like that"

I am mad I already had Chris's Title picked out , if I hadn't I totally would have used it.

I am really excited about the chris chapter soI am working extra hard to make it as funny asI can! Break is coming up, soI will definitly have more time!

I love my reviewers!

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know please! Thanks you all for your amazing support!


	5. Chris Keller: Their Obstacle

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. Probably Lucas, Karen, Deb, Peyton, Brooke and maybe Dan or even Skills. I was also thinking of a funny chapter with Chris Keller. Nothing mean, cause I do like his character, but his funny side. This chapter will be Dan. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front. 

A/n: I just wanted to comment for a minute on Tuesday's episode. The Hundredth! Amazing! The whole cast really put their best foot forward and gave probably their best performances of the season. It was definitely the best this season. It was the episode I was waiting for to bring everything together. I personally am a huge fan of Friends and loved the Ross and Rachel comment from Skills. And we have now cemented that Nanny Carrie is crazy. I was so happy Dan saved the day!! They ending was good but didn't really answer any of our questions. I know Naley are on the rocks, but this gave me faith that they are going to see it through and reconcile. Nathan will not end up like Dan. I couldn't take it. End Rant. On with the story.

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Chris Keller: Their obstacle_

"_Did you ever notice that there's a certain line in every songsticks out because it reminds you of a person that you just can't forget?"_

That's right Chris Keller is in the house! Nathan and Haley… what can I say to make my old buddy Nate mad? Well, Haley is fine. Okay, I may be dead after doing this. But there is no way the world can make it without Chris Keller. 

These two are wound just a little too tight is you know what I am saying. They need to lighten up. 

Chris Keller knew the moment he got to town that something was weird. 

And what's up with a gorgeous girl like her getting married at sixteen? Total waste if you ask me. 

Those two are really one of a kind. Is that good or bad? The Keller can't tell you.

Who gives up life, especially while you are young, to get married and settle down? Nathan and Haley.

Nathan and Haley should go down in the record books. Of course, right after me. 

The Keller has been their since the beginning. Okay, not really. Sort of just after they got married. I take responsibility for getting her on stage for the first time. Okay, I lied. So, it technically wasn't me, it was the blond girl from the club. Kind of a little bitchy if you ask me but whatever. 

Chris Keller knows when he hears good music. Haley James makes good music. Correction. Haley Scott. I always make that mistake. No I lied again, I do it on purpose. It sort of gets on Haley's and Nate's nerves. Chris Keller finds it hilarious. They squirm. 

When the Keller first met Haley, I really didn't think much of her. But then Chris Keller heard her voice. I heard her voice. I knew the moment I heard the lyrics she was singing that I had to make some thing with her. 

Haley had that quality. She was timid and shy. Everything Chris Keller is not. Opposites attract. 

Then I saw the ring on her finger. 

No matter how happily a woman may be married, it always pleases her to discover that there is a nice man who wishes she were not. I was that person and Haley was scared of that. Not that she doubted her love for Nathan. But because of what I could show her. I was the variable in that chemical equation that made it unbalanced. I was not a sure thing. 

Why would I want to be? Chris Keller plays to they beat of his own drummer.

Haley was someone who could go somewhere with her talent, not just singing in a small town club. She was wasting her talent. The only way Chris Keller could get her out of that small town and onto bigger and better things was destroy basically what was her only reason to stay. 

Unfortunately, that was Nathan. She was in love. You could see it from the way they looked at each other. Anyone , even if you were just passing them on the street, could tell that they were going to stay together for a long time. 

That was why I had to get them apart. I could feel that if she left, they could regain that ground when she came back. I knew that. 

Haley fell right into my plan. She was smart about that. The day we left on tour with the Wreckers, that was the day I saw the whole world at her feet. The other thing that Chris Keller saw was the hurt in her eyes. We musicians, well, we can see into people's eyes and touch their souls. That's probably how Nathan and Haley fell for each other so fast. She opened him up, and he in turn opened her to see her talent. 

What was unexpected was that she left. I had witnessed her moping around for weeks and then she finally cracked and left. I realized then what was wrong. She didn't have Nathan. Haley couldn't do this without him. He was her song.

Chris Keller has a theory. Every Musician has to have a muse. Mine is not really anything concrete. It is a need to give people that emotion back that life takes out of them. Haley's, well, hers is just Nathan. And without that muse in your life, you can't really bare to even be around it. It makes you sick to your stomach. Everything becomes too much. 

Then, I get a letter from Nathan. My old buddy wanted me to come back and work with Haley. Something I thought I would never have lived to see. Nathan Scott wants me work with his wife. Chris Keller was the reason Haley left and he knew it. That moment is when I saw it. 

I saw that Nathan wanted this for her. Even if it took away his happiness, he wanted her to go after her dreams. 

When I saw that, that was the moment Chris Keller became part of the "Nathan and Haley: Forever together Support club." But they didn't have too know that, I can still mess with them forever. Why ruin the fun?

What was even more odd about this town was that Nate's Pop paid me to seduce Haley. How weird is that? That guy is demented.

Nate and Hales are the two that are going to have it all: Happiness. Just like me.

Preview for Future Chapter: Keith : Their Guardian Angel

"When I died I wished for two things: One, that Lucas would takes care of Karen and my daughter and not let them forget me. Second, was to make sure that no matter what, people don't forget that love conquers all. As long as people see Nathan and Haley together, my second wish will come true."

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop me a review!

Thanks so much!! You are all the best. 


	6. Keith: Their Guardian Angel

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. I decided the rest of my chapters will be : Brooke, Jamie, (maybe Deb and Skills) and Nathan and Haley themselves concluding the story. I was sort of adding a chapter and adding a reason for why they are saying all of this stuff, like their Fiftieth Anniversary or something like that. Let me know if any of you have any ideas. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front. 

By the way: Always and Forever, my other story, is still in progress, I just have some writers block, I am not giving up on it. I think once I get this story idea out of my system it will be much easier to write .

A/n: This Chapter was the saddest chapter yet that I have had to write. We didn't see much of Naley interaction with Keith but this is just what I think he is feeling, because I know he said on numerous times he was proud of Nathan.

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Keith : Their Guardian Angel_

_"There will come a time in your life when you will become infatuated with a single soul. For this person you'd do anything and not think twice about it, but when asked why ... you have no answer. You'll try your whole life to understand how a single person can affect you as much as they do, but you'll never find out. And no matter how badly you hate it or how badly it hurts ... you'll love this person without regret, for the rest of your life."_

When I died I wished for two things: One, that Lucas would takes care of Karen and my daughter and not let them forget me. Second, was to make sure that no matter what, people don't forget that love conquers all. As long as people see Nathan and Haley together, my second wish will come true.

As I look down at them today, I see that they are what we all want to be. In love. I see one good thing from my passing, I was able to see realizations going through Nathan's mind. He was able to realize that Haley was his everything, and that this time, nothing would stand in their way of having their happy ending.

Of course, without the whole bridge incident, their day would have been what they have always wanted. Yet, it tested their love once more. That day, their capacity to love got a tad bit bigger. 

You would think life would be done testing their love. But that is anything but the truth. 

Perfect couples only live on wedding cakes...So I can't say that Nathan and Haley are the perfect couple. I can say this: they are as close as you can get. They test and prove their love every single day. Not to you or me or their parents or their friends, but to each other. Those two are the only ones they need to prove their love to, and they never stop. 

They have been through so much at such a young age and will go through so much more. I am surprised they have lasted this far, not many other would have. To truly love and trust someone is to give them your heart knowing that they can break it. They give their hearts to each other , knowing that very fact. 

I become agitated when I think about the day at the bridge. When I think about how Nathan believes I saved him from that limo. But little does he know that it was all him. He was the one to save cooper and Rachel. Nathan also saved himself , but not for him, for Haley. That baby inside of her gave him the unknown strength he needed. 

For Nathan, when he fell in love with Haley, he truly fell in love with life. He gave his Heart and Soul to her so fully. When he was with her, I saw a smile so genuine that I could have welled up. In all of his years he never smiled like that. I saw him coast through life on his father's coat tails and basketball, not really caring about anything. He put his heart in to his relationship with Haley. 

Nathan wanted to get her the world. He worked so hard at Dan's dealership, even though it made him miserable, for Haley. He would have walked through fire for her. Haley I know would do the same. 

When he showed up at my wedding drunk and yelling about how marriage was awful, I saw a broken man, but not a boy. He was a man that had given his heart to his wife and she walked away. I know he would never have acted that way if it were anyone else. I saw him slowly get over it. But never truly healing, hoping and praying that she would come back, that his dream would return.

To many, this transformation would seem just like a part of life, but that is anything but the case. My nephew is a good person. But Haley brought out the qualities from within him to make him a great person. 

After the school shooting, when Lucas and Nathan's group of friends went on the camping trip, I saw Nathan work so hard to give Haley a great proposal. He then said that he regretted not spenting enough time with me. Little did he know I was right next to him. I would have given anything in the world to have been able to put a hand on his shoulder and tell him that he was a good person and not to worry about me. 

But I couldn't. I was dead. 

Love may only be a four letter word, but its one of the most powerful words you can use and can change another person's life forever. It changed two peoples lives, who in turn changed all of use. They let us believe that, maybe, just maybe love has a happy ending, that love does conquer all. Love has no end because how can you end something hat is stronger than death?

Preview for Future Chapter: Brooke: Their Matchmaker 

"Tutor Girl and Boy are two people that when you talk about them, you can't stop that smile from creeping up on your face. They make you want to be better people, because you think that if you are, you may just end up as lucky as they are."

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop me review!!

Thank you all!


	7. Brooke: Their Matchmaker

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. I decided the rest of my chapters will be :Jamie, (maybe Deb and Skills) and Nathan and Haley themselves concluding the story. I was sort of adding a chapter and adding a reason for why they are saying all of this stuff, like their Fiftieth Anniversary or something like that. Let me know if any of you have any ideas. I hope you all like it. If you don't I won't continue. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4. Maybe a little season five after it gets better on the Naley front.

A/n: This Chapter was probably one of the most fun chapters I have gotten to write. Brooke is such a huge character that has dealt with Nathan and Haley so much, there is so much to mention. Hope You Enjoy!!

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Brooke: Their Matchmaker _

_"It is better for girl to sleep a hundred years and be kissed and awakened by the right prince than to stay awake and be kissed a hundred times by the wrong frog."_

This whole saga started when Tree Hill High's world was turned upside down. The Scott Brothers. That always means trouble. Where to begin?

Let me describe the whole chain of events, there is a lot.

Lucas Scott joins Tree Hill High's Varsity Basketball Team.

Nathan Scott, Lucas' jerk of a Half Brother, doesn't take it so well.

Nathan Scott finds out about one person in Lucas' life who is extremely important to him: Haley James (wow, so weird to say James instead of Scott), Lucas' resident best friend.

Nathan Scott enlists Haley James, also known as Tutor Girl, as his tutor to get back at Lucas.

Nathan has a basketball party. Brooke gets drunk and messes up the romance that has began to bloom with Tutor Girl and Nathan.

Brooke fixes everything up by setting up an amazing date for the two.

Nathan Scott finds himself falling head over heals in love with Tutor girl.

Nathan and Haley get married without telling anyone.

Exciting right? Well, you are right.

Nathan and Haley are the people you would never expect to end up together, but probably work the best together.

These two are something special. When I first screwed Nathan over at the basketball party, I woke up feeling like I ruined something that was not meant to be ruined. Something that wasn't going away anytime soon.

I'll be the first one to admit I thought it was so odd that a tutor and the star basketball player were together. I wondered for a while, not being able to figure out why it made sense to them. Then I had an epiphany, love never makes sense.

Tutor Girl and Boy are two people that when you talk about them, you can't stop that smile from creeping up on your face. They make you want to be better people, because you think that if you are, you may just end up as lucky as they are.

When they got married, I automatically thought that Haley was pregnant. No way some teenager would get married for any other reason but that. They are always full of surprises anyway right?

But they were in love, no other reason. That fact truly scared me. That two people could be committed to each other for the rest of their lives, which in Tutor girl and Nathan's case, was much longer than most peoples.

When I think about it , I know deep inside me that that is exactly what I want. I want that forever relationship with the love that doesn't fade. When it all comes down to it, I want that Naley kind of love. I see it in Nathan and Haley's eyes everyday, their love never fades, I anything it grows stronger with time. They have this connection that most people may only ever dream about having with another person. And at sixteen. Wow.

It broke my heart when they split up. It let me know that sometimes, love just wasn't enough.

The reunion. Tutor wife and husband were happy and in love again. I was probably more happy than both of them, then I realized that I was losing my roommate. But I didn't mind. I give anything up for love to survive. I get to say that I was apart of it. Bringing love back together.

At their second wedding , I was wondering why they didn't use the traditional wedding march. But then I knew that they are anything but traditional.

_All the things you are to me_

_Darling you have set me free_

_I'll always give you what you need_

_And what you deserve_

_All the joy and all this love_

_ I know that it is from above_

_And now together there's enough_

_To fill this world_

_'Cause you are the love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_And now we're man and wife_

They lyrics say more than normal words could. Those two are going to be together forever.

Nathan and Haley are the definition of love. They give themselves so fully to each other, I wonder I how they are able to trust each other that much, but that's what love is. I know those tow would do anything for each other.

I guess you never really live until you find some worth dying for.

Growing up rich, love never was shown fully to me. But Nathan and Haley show us what love could be. Should be. They are like puzzle pieces, one means nothing without the other. Life makes sense when they are together.

If they give up hope, there is definitely no hope at all for the rest of us.

Preview for Future Chapter: Jamie: Their Saving Grace

"My momma and daddy love each other. My friend Skills and Uncle Lucas both say that everyday. I believe everything Skills says."

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!

Thank you all!!


	8. Jamie: Their Saving Grace

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. I decided the rest of my chapters will be :Deb, Nathan and Haley themselves concluding the story. I was going to do Skills, but then I realized the way he talks is kind of hard to write. I was sort of adding a chapter and adding a reason for why they are saying all of this stuff, like their Fiftieth Anniversary or something like that. Let me know if any of you have any ideas. I hope you all like it. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4 and some of season 5. I really want to finish this this week so I have a lot to write in a few days. I really want a bigger review count.

Other Stories: I started a new story. I know I know now I have three Naley stories going on right now. But I have way too many ideas I need to get out. After I finish this story, I promise to update Always and Forever with two chapters, then I will update The Hero Lives in This One. Then I will probably go back and forth between worlds. If you want to read either one, go to my profile. Thanks

A/n: This Chapter was probably one of the hardest chapters to write. I was trying to figure out what Jamie would say and how he would say it and it was really hard to put it into words. That's one thing I want this season to give us more Nathan. Haley and Jamie scenes that are pure fluff. Those are my favorites. Hope You Enjoy!!

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Jamie: Their Saving Grace_

"_Mothers hold their children's hands for a short while, but their hearts forever. The greatest thing a FATHER can do for his children, is to love their mother."_

My Daddy said to me one time that you can't buy happiness, you have to make it for your self. But what I don't understand is that if you can buy ice cream and chocolate, can't you buy happiness? Isn't that sorta the same thing? He said it wasn't the same. I believe him.

I think that if my Momma and Daddy bought some chocolate and ate it together, then all of their problems would just go away. Or if they ate chocolate ice cream they would be extra happy. I believe that would fix everything, and we could all play rock band together. I have a great family when we are all together. We all have a good time. I know my Momma and Daddy love me, they tell me everyday.

My momma and daddy love each other. My friend Skills and Uncle Lucas both say that everyday. I believe everything Skills says. Some people lie to me sometimes, probably to make me feel better. Bu I can tell Skills isn't lying about Momma and Daddy, because I knew that before he told me. I am four years old, I know things.

Skills and me spend a lot of time together. So do me and my Uncle Luke. We always have a lot of fun together. We play basketball and do cool stuff.

We talk a lot too. Sometimes I ask him things about basketball. I would rather ask my daddy but sometimes he gets sad when we talk about it. I don't want him to be sad. He was sad for a long time after his accident. So was my Momma.

They seem happier now. Daddy couldn't walk for a while and then he had crutches. Now, he doesn't need a chair or the crutches any more. Momma says he is getting better. He got his happiness back.

Daddy says that Momma is working with her music again. He says that we should do anything to make her happy right now because she is trying to chase her second dream. When I asked him what her first dream was, he said it was me. I asked him what his dream was next. He said he only had two dreams in his life: Momma and me. I smiled.

I try everyday to make people smile. I want to make Momma and Daddy smile. But I can't, not the way they smile at each other. Aunt Brooke says that I have too look out for someone who smiles at me that way.

When Momma is around Daddy and Daddy is around Momma, their smiles are always wider, their laugh is always louder, and their words are always lighter. They find the weirdest things funny when they are having fun.

When I asked Daddy if his happiest moment was when he married Momma, Daddy said that his happiest moment was when he graduated from high school because that was when I was born. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted him to say yes. I hope he just said it to make me happy. But would really make me happy is for him and Momma to smile like they used to. That made me happy.

Daddy and Momma have always been together. Uncle Luke says they have been together since they were in High School and just kids. He said some people thought they were to young, but he said that he told those people to be surprised. I don't know why they should be surprised. I would have believed in them if I were there.

I wanted to know why Momma and Daddy got married. Uncle Luke and Skills smiled at me, I am not really sure why it was funny. They said that it was because they loved each other. I asked them if it was enough for them to last forever and ever.

They said normally it wouldn't be. To get through all of the hard times and bumps. To love each other no matter what the other person said or did. Normally, love would never stand on its own.

But it was enough for them. Because love is th only thing that matters to them.

Preview for Future Chapter: Deb: Their Sprinkling of Crazy

"My Son is many things. He is loving, mature, and nothing like his father. I thank God everyday for him, and for Haley who helped him be that way."

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!

Thank you all!!


	9. Deb: Their Little Sprinkling of Crazy

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. I decided the rest of my chapters will be :Nathan and Haley themselves concluding the story. I was going to do Skills, but then I realized the way he talks is kind of hard to write. I was sort of adding a chapter and adding a reason for why they are saying all of this stuff, like their Fiftieth Anniversary or something like that I may or may not do that because I am eager to get back to my other stories, but I am in love with this one.

Let me know if any of you have any ideas. I hope you all like it. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4 and some of season 5. I really want to finish this this week so I have a lot to write in a few days. I really want a bigger review count.

Other Stories: I started a new story. I know I know now I have three Naley stories going on right now. But I have way too many ideas I need to get out. After I finish this story, I promise to update Always and Forever with two chapters, then I will update The Hero Lives in This One. Then I will probably go back and forth between worlds. If you want to read either one, go to my profile. Thanks

A/n: This Chapter was cool to write. I think Deb is a fun character and really nice and I love how in the fourth season she is always making jokes at herself about how she crazy.

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Deb: Their Sprinkling of Crazy_

__

"Love is passion. Obsession. Someone you can't live without. Someone you fall head over heels for. Find someone you can love like crazy, and will love you the same way back. Listen to your heart. No sense in life without this. To make the journey without falling deeply in love, you haven't lived a life at all. You have to try, because if you haven't tried, then you haven't lived."

My Son is many things. He is loving, mature, and nothing like his father. I thank God everyday for him, and for Haley who helped him be that way.

The two people that I think of when I hear the word love are Nathan and Haley. They give themselves to each other. The only thing that matters to them is love. They show that to each other everyday. I see it. And that's the way it should be.

Love was never something I got a firm grasp on. I thought I had it with Dan, but that was just because of Nathan. I tried to show him as much love as possible. I tried to show him the love a mother feels for a child. A love that is unconditional and that never ends. I tried….I wished my son would find love everyday of his life. And he did, which makes me more happy than anyone could imagine.

When Haley came into his life, she was just a tutor. A few tutoring sessions scattered in the week. It wasn't until after they started to date did I notice. I noticed the changes in Nathan's behavior. It was very subtle at first. A few new good bye kisses here, a little less time partying there. A whole lot more tutoring all around. I was extremely happy for them. Haley was having a positive effect on him, and not only on his report card.

I saw something in him that I had never saw in him before. I saw him care for something much more than he ever cared for basketball or anything else. He cared for her.

The first time I heard him tell her he loved her, my heart sank.

They were in the café and I had run to the closet to get something, when I came back I saw that look in his eyes. A look I had never seen from Dan or any other man. A look of love.

'_I gotta go Hales, I'm going down to the River court to play with Luke.' _

I remember that smirk.

_She smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tonight?"_

"_Yeah, come by the apartment later." He Kissed her. "I love you Hales."_

"_I love you too." _

And he left…

I knew it wasn't the first time they had said it. The comfort in their voices was evident. The look on their faces, a look of love and desire for each other, that was the moment I knew this wasn't going to just a high school fling or relationship. This was something different.

They were something different.

When they first told me that they had gotten married, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I was just so surprised. How could my own son do this to me? How could Haley, with whom I trusted my son's heart to, do this to me? I could she just take this away from me? They couldn't…

What scared me the most was that look in their eyes. That look told me that it could actually work. They could actually have that ever after. Haley would take his heart forever.

I no longer had my son.

In those first months of their marriage, I never saw Nathan happier. They worked together. They depended on each other and loved each other like I couldn't believe. Lucas said to be prepared to be surprised. Well, I was.

When Haley left on tour, my heart broke for Nathan. I didn't hate Haley. I knew she loved my son and this was something that she had to do. But that doesn't erased that pained look I saw on his face everyday that she was gone. I couldn't see my son in such pain.

I was there the night she came back. I saw the light come back into his eyes. A light that was only there when Haley was. Even when they weren't officially back together yet, I saw Nathan look so much better. She means so much to him, just having her near him makes his heart feel better.

When they got back together, I was happy, I saw what being apart did to them. It wasn't good for either of them. It wasn't healthy for either of them. They shared a past with so many good memories. They just had to try and bypass the bad. I knew they could. They would walk through fire for each other.

As they discussed their plans for their second wedding, I was elated. I would be their. My son getting married. For the second time before he left high school. Crazy, but it felt right.

News of my grandson was shocking but amazing. I knew everyone else thought that they were repeating their parent's mistakes, but I was sure that this wasn't a mistake. They would be okay. That baby would be loved more than any child in the world. Nathan and Haley would have each other, and that's all they needed.

My Son's happiness is the most important thing in the world to me.

Haley is his Happiness.

They complete each other.

That is what is meant to be.

Preview for Future Chapter: Nathan : Her Song

" Then, at that very moment, I realized that Haley was the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I saw a foggy future clear up right before my eyes, a future that I could make out the picture. But then I realized that it was a picture of Haley…Without Haley, the Days were less sunny, peoples smiles seemed fake, and food tasted like nothing. But when she came back, everything made sense again, my life had meaning again."

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!

Thank you all!!


	10. Nathan: Her Song

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. This is the second to lat Chapter: Nathan! Next will be Haley! I was going to do Skills, but then I realized the way he talks is kind of hard to write. I was sort of adding a chapter and adding a reason for why they are saying all of this stuff, like their Fiftieth Anniversary or something like that I may or may not do that because I am eager to get back to my other stories, but I am in love with this one.

Let me know if any of you have any ideas. I hope you all like it. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4 and some of season 5. I really want to finish this this week so I have a lot to write in a few days. I really want a bigger review count.

Other Stories: I started a new story. I know I know now I have three Naley stories going on right now. But I have way too many ideas I need to get out. After I finish this story, I promise to update Always and Forever with two chapters, then I will update The Hero Lives in This One. Then I will probably go back and forth between worlds. If you want toread either one, go to my profile. Thanks

A/N: This chapter was such a joy to write. Nathan is my favorite character on the show and I just love his heart and how much he loves Haley, if I got too carried away, I don't even care because I see the words coming out of his mouth.

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Nathan : Her Song_

"_When I first saw you, I saw love, and the first time you touched me, I felt love, and after all this time, you're still the one I love."_o read either one, go to my profile. Thanks

It's funny how life can change in a second right? I mean one minute you are on top of the world, star player of the basketball team, and the next your brother turns up, threatening everything you have built. Or at least that's what I had thought.

What I didn't know was that that was the best thing that he could have ever done. If he hadn't done that, my life would be…would be nothing. Because if he hadn't done that, I would have never met Haley James (Scott now).

Haley is my life. She is everything I want and need. She has given me a reason to keep breathing, and when she was gone, a reason to stop. Without Haley, the Days were less sunny, peoples smiles seemed fake, and food tasted like nothing. But when she came back, everything made sense again, my life had meaning again.

Haley makes me want to be a better person for her. She loves me, despite my flaws. But she makes me want to do better, for her.

She is the person I would do anything for. If Haley asked me to go down to the bottom of the ocean to get a pebble or a piece of sand, I would dive in right now. Haley comes first in my life. Nothing else matters.

When I met her, she was Lucas' best friend. Then she became my tutor. The she became my girlfriend. The she became my wife. She was always my soul mate.

We have gone through so much together. And it has all been so worth it.

Out side her house, where we had our first kiss, that is my favorite memory. Then, at that very moment, I realized that Haley was the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I saw a foggy future clear up right before my eyes, a future that I could make out the picture. But then I realized that it was a picture of Haley.

When I asked her to marry me. I told her I could love her forever. But I was lying. There is no way forever is long enough for us. We are meant to be in any life we live. I am that confident in us.

I remember this one time Haley made me watch When Harry met Sally. I didn't really get it as we were watching it until Harry said, "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." That is what I feel with Haley every moment I am with her.

The one thing when Haley and I first got married that I couldn't believe about Haley was how little confidence she had in herself. In her music. She is so talented. When I hear her sing, I see her soul. I listen to her sing, and everything around me melts away. I hear her voice and we end up in a different place. A place where it s me her and our dreams.

When she went on tour, it broke my heart. It broke my heart she didn't think I would follow her where ever she went. That hurt the most. She was everything. And she left.

Haley deserved it though. She deserves everything I can't give. Haley deserves the world.

When she was gone, I saw the pitying looks I got from my friends and family. They acted like they knew this was going to happen. Like they thought it was a mistake. It was never a mistake. I have made many mistakes in my life, but loving or marring Haley James and never been, for one second in my mind, been one of them. If anything being with Haley is the best decision I ever made.

Many people ask me if I think we would have made it as far as we have if we didn't get married so young. My answer is yes.

Her father had said once said that if it was meant to be, it would still be meant o be after college. And yes it would have been. But, Haley and I wanted to go through life together. And we knew we were going to send it with each other, why wait? Why not make a commitment that would last longer than a life time?

Love is something that only the strongest people can make thrive,

And with out Haley I would not survive.

There Hales , that's my little verse of song for you!

Maybe I should let her do all of the song writing, I'll just listen to her, love her, and stand by her till the day I die.

Always and Forever.

Preview for the LAST chapter: Haley: His Life.

"Nathan inspired me to be a person I was afraid to be. He cracked my shell that no one else had been able to break. He is the song inside of me. I can't live life with out him in it. It is not worth it."

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!

Thank you all!!


	11. Haley: His Life

**What Is and Will Always Be**

Hi everyone! This is a little story, just a reflection of Nathan and Haley, in everyone else's eyes. This chapter is Keith. The people are saying how they feel about the two and the chapter titles are what they are to the couple. This is the last Chapter: Haley! I am really sad that this is all done and over with. I am eager to get back to my other stories, but I am in love with this one. Thank you to all of my reviews and all of you who gave me idea and liked my work.

I hope you all like it. I am trying to write this as it takes place in the series, but I am a slow writer and the episodes come out faster that I can come up with new things. So I am going to write as post season 4 and some of season 5. I really want to finish this this week so I have a lot to write in a few days. I really want a bigger review count.

Other Stories: I started a new story. I know I know now I have three Naley stories going on right now. But I have way too many ideas I need to get out. After I finish this story, I promise to update Always and Forever with two chapters, then I will update The Hero Lives in This One. Then I will probably go back and forth between worlds. If you want to read either one, go to my profile. Thanks

A/N: This chapter was a hard chapter to start but I like the outcome. I felt it was good and I hit all of the major points I wanted to with Haley. I am a little sad I am finished though, it was a blast working with these characters.

Summary: "When you look at them, you just know that they are going to last forever."

_Haley: His Life._

"_She had a big heart. No, not the ones that donate to charity or take a bullet for someone else. The kind of big heart that accepts too many faults from other people, forgives too easily, gives people more chances than they deserved; despite all that, she still wanted them to be happy. Because if they were, then she was too."_

'Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley.'

Nathan said those words to me on our first wedding day. He blew me away. For someone who needed tutoring in school, he definitely needed to tutor me that day. Nathan made my wedding day absolutely perfect. Without a doubt.

Before we renewed our vows, he used to say that he regretted no giving me my dream wedding. Boy, was he wrong. My dream wedding is nothing compared to me actually getting my dream.

It's funny to look on the past years and wonder, would things have turned out differently? I ask myself this question a lot struggling with the actual answer. I know things would be different and I don't believe things would play out the same way. But I do know one thing. Nathan and I would be together. Either way, I would end up Haley Scott.

My life has not turned out the way I expected. It has turned out better. I mean who is able to find their husband at sixteen? How many people have a beautiful baby, that they are actually happy about, at eighteen? How many people have a life many would kill for by the age of twenty two?

I don't know the exact number, but I count at least two. Nathan and Me.

When I first met Nathan, I thought he was a punk that was only out to hurt my best friend. And at the time, I was right.

He asked me to tutor him. I said no, following my instincts as I had always been taught. But, what can I say? My instincts were wrong this time. And I am incredibly happy I didn't follow them. I gave in and tutor them. I still remember our first session on the docks.

_Don't say I never gave you anything… _

Funny how life plays tricks on you. You see the exterior of a person. You wonder. Is it simple what you see? Or is it deeper? Something on another level. I learned that first day that you can't always judge what is on the outside, you have to do deeper.

Nathan really surmised me those first few months. As the days went on, he opened up more and more. He told me things about his family and basketball that no one but me had ever heard. That made me feel amazing.

Nathan inspired me to be a person I was afraid to be. He cracked my shell that no one else had been able to break. He is the song inside of me. I can't live life with out him in it. It is not worth it.

Gosh, could I be more of a girl? Say that I can't live without a guy. The truth is I probably could live without him. I had that chance and I took it. The Tour with The Wreckers was one of the best experiences in my life. But that meant nothing without him by my side.

'Listen, I asked you to marry me because I wanna spend my life with you. I _still_ want that. I love you, Haley. So I came here for you and I'll _be_ here for you no matter what. I'll go with you on the tour, I'll wait for you, whatever you want me to do.'

He came to get me. Nathan offered to do basically anything I wanted, as long as we were together. I always thought that Nathan and Music were two totally separate things. I was wrong. They are one in the same. It hurts to think about it now, knowing I could have had it all, knowing that he was giving everything he knew for me, to go with me.

A lot of people tell me about how broken up he was when I was gone. Words many used were inconsolable, grief-stricken, heartbroken, and devastated. It breaks my heart that I was the one to instill those emotions in my own husband. I hate myself for that.

But I was that little girl scared of getting her dream. Having everything she wanted.

But I am also really glad that it happen. The event showed me and Nathan we could live with out each other. We just didn't want to. And that when you know it is meant to be.

Nathan never had any doubts about us. He knew we were meant to be from th moment he asked me to marry him. Which is actually pretty comical, because he was the player with all of the girls at his beckon call. The guy you would never believe to settle don, settles down at seventeen.

The fierceness he held when he defended us. The love that shown in his eyes. It makes me fall in love with him all over again. He was always the one reassuring me. _'I promise you Haley. I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. OK? I will always protect you. Always_.'

His words always touch my soul. He wants an amazing life for me and our son. He works so hard for us, even gambled for us.

That incident is painful to talk about, Daunte and Gambling. Many ask how stupid could he be. But know he was simple trying to make it. We had a baby on the way. We had no other way. Dan told us no. He did what he thought was the only way out. I wish he would have talked to me about it. It kills me that he didn't talk to me about it.

Many people doubted Nathan and I from the very beginning of our relationship. But I know that he never did. It doesn't matter what others say or think. We are who we are and love each other unconditionally for it.

Our problems are just ways for us to have victories everyday. When we triumph, we love each other any more.

I used to read fairytales and want one of my own. Some people say I have.

I don't live in a fairytale.

I just have a Husband who loves me and a son that was a result of our love.

That is **What Is and Will Always Be.** Nathan and Haley, we conquer everything together.

_"Some people can't believe in themselves until someone else believes in them first." _

The End

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!

Thanks to you all!!


End file.
